


Retold

by meh3303



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Elizabeth lives, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Player is Aideen Reincarnate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: With Anne's return comes with so many other questions and problems.
Relationships: Alex Cloudmill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Retold

“Wait. Where’s Concorde?” Anne didn’t look up, but the worry was evident in her voice.

A small whicker sounded right behind her. 

Reaching her hand back, Anne expected to feel a large muzzle push into her hand. Instead, a small, warm nose bumped into her fingertips.

She recoiled in shock, whipping her head around. She didn’t find the tall, well-muscled stallion from before, but a small foal. 

Anne jumped up and immediately stumbled. 

Emma caught her arm while the foal supported her other side. 

“Anne,” Lisa spoke quietly. “That is Concorde.”

“The one you knew died to protect you during the Dark Core attack. He was reincarnated as this foal.” Linda explained.

“We need to get out of here. Now.” Emma guided Anne over to Oceanmelody and helped her mount. 

The other Soul Riders nodded, Lisa and Linda starting off toward the portal while Alex stayed near Emma and Concorde. 

Seeing Darko damaging the portal, Alex blasted him with a Soul Strike, incapacitating him momentarily. All five horses darted into the portal, to safety. 

“Where’s Alex?” Elizabeth demanded as soon as they returned, Tin-Can riderless.

Emma’s eyes widened in realization and both of them ran into the portal. 

Alex was fighting Darko alone, on the bridge to Pandoria. He knocked her down with no small amount of effort. Before Elizabeth had the chance to react, Emma jumped from the platform, landing inches from Darko. She wrapped her fingers around his throat, chanting something indecipherable. Her glowing eyes her visible from behind. 

Darko choked, eyes going wide. 

Oceanmelody barged through the flickering portal, stopping just short of his rider.

“I recommend you leave. Now.” Mel puffed up behind Emma. 

She lightly pushed Darko away with her hands around his throat. 

He backed away, handmarks glowing a bright blue, falling limply over the edge of the bridge and disappeared with a bright light and sharp pop.

As soon as he was gone, Emma crumpled. Mel barely caught her before she hit the ground. 

Elizabeth was at her side in an instant. 

Alex sat on a rock behind them, slackjawed. 

Mel and Elizabeth moved Emma beside Alex. She was breathing heavily and sweat had gathered thickly on her brow. 

Elizabeth went to see if the portal still held. 

“Alright, the portal is wavering, so we need to move fast. Alex, can you carry her and run?”

“Why don’t we put her on Oceanmelody?” Alex asked.

“It would take too long. We need to go. Now.” Elizabeth was determined now. 

Alex nodded. Emma was lifted and they began to run. 

Mel and Elizabeth got through first, Alex just barely making it out before the portal closed abruptly with a spark of pink light. 

Emma was conscious, but barely. She had an arm around Alex’s neck, tensing and relaxing with her breath.

“Hey, look at me,” Alex whispered.

Emma opened her eyes, hazy and unfocused. “Alex? Where am I?”

“We’re in Guardian’s Dale. We’re gonna get you some help, okay. I need you to stay awake for me.”

They descended the stairs into chaos. Evergray and Avalon were locked in a pretty heated argument, Anne was staring at Concorde in shock, and Lisa was crying into Starshine while Linda patted her shoulder. 

Elizabeth looked vaguely unimpressed by everything.

“Hey Evergray, do you still remember how to do a scan?” Elizabeth crossed her arms and gave the quarreling brothers a pointed look. 

“I do- what in blazes happened there?!” Both men stopped and stared at the women that had just returned. 

“Long story, but you need to figure out what’s wrong with Emma. Now.” Mel was getting irritated and shoved Evergray forward with his shoulder. 

A soft blue light emanated from his fingers as Evergray took hold of Emma’s right bicep. Her body was engulfed in light, but just as suddenly as it appeared, it dimmed. 

Evergray stumbled back in shock. Elizabeth crossed her arms, “What is it?”

“The light should be orange.” Evergray was talking slowly as if still attempting to comprehend what was going on. “She’s not human, at least not completely.”


End file.
